


Fifty Days

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Distance makes the dick grow fonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soapbubblesoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapbubblesoul/gifts).



> for jay & kira. quickly written under an hour. ;-; unbeta’d, unedited. read at your own risk.

315 down, 50 to go. 

Yixing marks the date with a huge X using his red marker, the ink bleeding to the other side leaving little spots of the red on the box behind it. He places the cap back and stuffs it back to the jar with his other writing materials, crossing his arms over his chest as he sees a few days remaining for the current month before he rips that page to mark the days of the following month. His phone vibrates on the table as the first alarm sets off to remind him of his nightly preparations. He dashes to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face before standing under the shower and letting it wash off all the dirt and grime from that day’s dance rehearsals. The mist obscures his vision for a little before they disperse and allow him sight once more, quickly pulling on a loose tank too over his head and a pair of boxers. Summer is just around the corner and with his airconditioning still down, he is more than happy to clothe himself less, he might even remove the shirt later if it gets too hot.

The second alarm buzzes and he all but rushes to his desk so that he wouldn’t miss a second of the main event of his night, an event that started three hundred and fourteen days ago.

His laptop screen is alit with blue and white, before a call is already coming in. He reaches for the pillow that he leaves near the window and hugs it close to his chest when a familiar face pops up on to his screen, eyes still closed but his lips already curved up for a smile.

“Morning, Fanfan,” Yixing beams into the camera, hugging the pillow extra tight because his boyfriend looks too cute in the morning, especially when he’s still in bed with a messy mop and a closed-eyes smile.

“Hi, baby,” his deep voice is still raspy with hints of sleep still heavy at the edge of his voice, “ready to sleep?” He asks, opening one eye to see Yixing hugging a pillow. The feather-filled cushion is still dressed with the shirt he left Yixing before he flew to Canada, the same shirt that the younger tells him is his favorite on Yifan because it fits his figure well. He remembers Yixing groping his arms and shoulders after telling him that the shirt emphasizes those parts of his body.

“Not quite,” Yixing answers honestly. If it were in the beginning months of Yifan’s study abroad, Yixing would have made a fuss about him asking such thing. These little arguments would always lead to him staying on the phone for three hours until Yixing falls asleep, reassuring the younger that he is only there to study and not find somebody else to replace the younger. It was a struggle at first until they found the right time and established a routine. “You don’t have classes today, right?” The younger chirps from where he is perched on his seat, lifting his feet up until he can place his arms around his legs, squeezing the pillow in between his chest and thighs.

Instead of replying verbally, Yifan shakes his head, lifting his head up from the pillow he buried it from. The pillow is identical to the one within Yixing’s hold, except this one has the younger’s hoodie covering it. It’s Yixing’s favorite as well, blue and warm. He made sure to spray his cologne all over it after wearing it the night before Yifan left. The younger smiles after seeing his boyfriend kissing the hoodie before showing him a kissy face. The elder is always acting like a big baby in the morning, not one who whines but one who shows a lot of affection in a very cheesy way. That is partly why Yixing insisted that they do their daily calls when it is morning in Yifan’s time zone, that way he can see his boyfriend’s antics and watch him doze off only to awake in panic when his alarm clock goes off. Another reason why Yixing likes it is because Yifan keeps him on even as he is in the shower, coming back to have breakfast in front of the computer with nothing on but a towel around his waist. Such occurences have caused him to be late for his classes and shower once more because of their shenanigans. Even if Yixing is halfway around the world, the younger will always find ways to get what he wants when he wants it.

The pillows were supposed to be a reminder. The moment they wake up, it is the first thing that they see and at night it is the last thing that they feel. But the pillow has had other uses that they’ve only confessed to each other, not that anybody else needs to know what they do with them other than hug it to sleep.

“Your scent is so faint already,” Yixing sniffs the collar of the shirt after rubbing it to release the scent. There is a pout on his lips and Yifan, now fully awake but still in his sleepwear, wants nothing but to kiss him and tease him.

“Still enough to make you cum though?” Yifan smirks when he sees his boyfriend choke on air, arms loosening around the pillow.

“Yifan!” Yixing scolds the elder. He quickly plugs his earphones, hoping his neighbors didn’t hear his boyfriend’s words. On the other side of the video call, the elder is chuckling into his own pillow.

“This one made me cum last night,” Yifan raises an eyebrow at Yixing as he says so, using the younger’s tricks on him. He places kisses all over the pillow as his hands stroke the side of it, making sure Yixing sees it. “Hmmm, you smell so good baby,” his voice plays directly into Yixing’s ears and the younger can’t help his dick from twitching when he hears the elder’s lips smacking against the pillow.

“Fan,” he breathes out, hips canting up to have a little friction with the pillow. Bad move. A moan slips through his lips and into Yifan’s ears, the elder’s head snapping up to watch his boyfriend move his hips to rub his crotch against the pillow.

“You’re feeling it baby?” Yifan’s words pass through Yixing’s ears and it feels like he’s there, holding the younger close to his chest, licking Yixing’s ears as the younger moves his hips against Yifan, gyrating around his cock and hitting his sweet spot.

During the earlier days of their long distance relationship, Yixing would be shy and not admit to touching himself. However he eventually found it hard to stop himself from touching his body during their calls, especially when Yifan is parading his own for the younger to drool over.

“Show me, baby,” Yifan removes his boxers and shows Yixing his erection to urge the younger to do the same. Yixing bites his lip, hesitantly stopping himself from rubbing his hardening cock against the pillow so he can wrap his hand around it.

Soon they are both jerking themselves in front of each other, Yixing even removed his shirt so he can touch his nipples directly. He loves it when Yifan does it for him, licking the hardened nubs while his fingers move in and out of Yixing’s hole.

“Your ass…is looking a little…lonely, baby,” Yifan’s sentences are broken, words barely above a whisper as he watches Yixing’s erotic display, hand struggling to keep its rhythmic pace so he can release the same time as his boyfriend does. Yixing doesn’t even bother getting a lube, licking his fingers as he trains his half-lidded eyes towards his boyfriend.

“Do you imagine this,” he coats his fingers with his own saliva, popping it against his cheek once they’re ready to be used, “when you jack off?”

Yifan’s eyes follow the younger’s hand, down from Yixing’s swollen lips to his chest, his toned abs that the elder wants to cover in hickeys, his cock, leaking precum as he strokes himself leisurely and finally to his entrance. He thanks the heavens for great internet as he can see clearly how Yixing rims the pink puckered hole with his saliva, how his middle finger smoothly slides in, a groan leaving the younger’s lips at the intrusion.

Yixing’s writhes in his seat as he spreads his legs wider, inserts another finger and pushes them deeper. Moans, lewd and exciting, push Yifan to stroke himself faster, whisper words to his boyfriend, coaxing him to angle his thrusts and move his hips as well. It takes a few more words and a few more thrusts before Yixing gasps, back arching away from his chair as he hits his prostate. The elder spurs him to close his eyes and think that it’s his cock, the thick girth opening him up and the swollen tip ramming at his sweet spot.

The words do their job and soon Yixing is spurting thick white ropes towards his laptop, chanting Yifan’s name as the fluid flows out of his cock. His body slackens against the chair once more as he empties himself, the groans exchanged for heavy panting. Barely able to open his eyes, he watches through the slits how Yifan shot his load towards his stomach, the elder saying his name like a prayer as he stands up and aim his cock towards the screen.

“I just gave you a facial,” Yifan chuckles as he sits back down to milk his cock dry, smirking at his ability to turn Yixing into a state of complete mess even without having to touch him physically. The younger wants to comment on how dirty Yifan’s laptop would be and how he shouldn’t use it for presentations and school in general but his brain is still incapable of forming sentences, words, even as pleasure still occupies a huge part of his body. They stay silent for a minute, catching their breaths and whispering I love yous to each other as they recover from their high.

“Just fifty days more, baby,” Yifan reminds Yixing, wiping his stomach and hands before cleaning his laptop’s screen.

“Hmmmm,” Yixing hums, hugging the pillow once more to his sweaty body as he slowly drifts off to sleep, “fifty days.”


End file.
